


Stuttering and Insensitivity [L Lawliet]

by Zuliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Stuttering and Insensitivity [L Lawliet]

****

               You stomped out of the apartment you and L were sharing in headquarters while working on a case with the task force.

               "Fine, if he wants to act childish then I’ll allow him. He may be the world's greatest detective, but world's greatest boyfriend? Ha! Nowhere close!" You grumbled, heading down the hallway to the glass staircase. "What a jerk! I didn’t think even  _he'd_  be that insensitive!"

               "Hey, [Name]!" piped Misa's cheery voice from her spot on Light's arm. Their faces irked you on a good day!

               "Leave. Me. Alone. You stupid. Blonde. Bimbo!" You snapped, glaring at the girl. Her face slowly fell, and the entire task force turned to look at you. No one said a word, but Misa started crying. You decided to let out some steam, and upon grabbing your coat and purse, stomped out of HQ without another word. You wrapped your arms around yourself; perhaps the light coat wasn’t the best choice. It was mid-October, so the days were as chilly as the nights; sometimes more so. You walked around the city you were in, however, no matter where you went you always seemed to see something L would like. Some candy or sweet, some clothing he'd look nice in but would only wear for you. In all honesty – you hated being mad at him, but he was being so irrational! So what, you wanted to go visit your sister who was studying abroad. But L said you needed to stay, that he didn’t want to be away from. While at the same time not wanting to go with you. He was so difficult sometimes!

               "Stupid L," you mumbled through pursed lips as you plopped on a bench. You had already been out for a while, six or seven hours at least, and that stupid panda man was still on your brain. You bit your cheek and glanced around when something caught your eye - a club! You hadn’t been to one since you'd been with L, with your guys' little tiff it seemed like the perfect thing to get your mind off him. You smiled to yourself before heading towards it. It was only starting to get dark but there were still people lined up at the door and there was music pounding like a heart beat from inside. After showing your ID to the burly man at the door, you wandered inside. It was beautiful to you with flashing strobe lights as well was different coloured beams shooting through the black lights. There was a lighted multicoloured dance floor like you saw in movies and a DJ at the front. A bar sat in the back, and it was already surrounded by people, men and women alike, looking for prey. You took a self defence class, so you could handle any creep that may come your way. You wandered to the bar, deciding a good stiff drink could do ya good. You didn’t mind waiting, but a young male bar tender emerged from the back and immediately headed over to you.

               "Hey," he mused, leaning flirtatiously across the counter.

               "Hey yourself," you giggled, and twirled your hair around your finger.

               "Say, I haven’t seen you in here before. You new around here?"

               "Yeah. But I’m just popping in, I’m not staying long." He leaned his face on his hand, staring at you with cunning, dreamy eyes.

               "What a shame a pretty face like yours isn’t gracing us for long. I'm Shou," introduced the boy.

               "[Name]," you say causing Shou to smile.

               "What a pretty name for a beautiful woman.” You blushed, since being with L you didn’t get normal, outright compliments and flirting. They were always cryptic; even then, it was when L could stop stammering long enough to say anything. It was like he was still nervous around you like when you two initially met; that man couldn’t get in a full sentence without uncharacteristically stuttering over his words.

               "Thanks," you said quietly. Shou smiled a lazy smile, a flirtatious, dangerous one.

               "So what can I get cha, [Name]?" He asked, and you thought for a moment. If you were gonna get shitfaced you were gonna get hammered right.

               "A screwdriver," you requested, Shou chuckled.

               "Vodka, huh? Hm, you didn’t seem like the type," he said amused. You laughed as well and shrugged,

               "Yeah, well, it's been a hectic week. I need something to drown it out with." Shou nodded,

               "I get ya. You're drink'll be ready momentary, beautiful." You had to admit, getting actual attention from a male was nice. But you knew he was only being nice, and most likely didn’t mean a word of what he said. Shou had the angelic face and flirtatious persona of a player. That was the nice thing about L: he didn’t play, not that he got out enough to but still. Enough women crossed his path, whether they knew him or not. You sighed thinking about him, whelp one down the hatch and you'll be hazed enough to enjoy your night and sway your way back home.

               "Here you go, doll," said Shou's voice and a drink was slide in front of you. You looked at him and smiled,

               "Thanks, how much?"

               "For a pretty girl like you it's on the house. Say, I get off in a few hours. If you're up to it, would you wanna go out after?" Oh yeah, a player. You could tell he practiced that line up one side and down the other until it was perfectly imperfect. It was plastic. Using your basic girl skills, and some of what L taught you, you could easily deduce this guy as a one night stand that wouldn’t even call you in the morning.

               "No thanks," you said and took a sip, almost choking in the process from the strong alcohol. "Gotta be up early tomorrow to catch my plane. Going to visit my sister in Norway." Well, that was the original plan until L told you 'no.' Shou sighed,

               "What a shame. We could have lots of fun," he egged, you quickly chugged the rest of your drink, squeezing your eyes against the alcohol's potentness; what there even any orange juice in it?!

               "No. You seem like a nice guy, but no. Sorry. Not interested," you growled and put the glass down firmly. Shou cocked his eyebrow,

"Never seen anything like you around here before, that's for sure," he mumbled as you walked away. You joined countless others on the dance floor, dancing randomly and trying to avoid the people who appeared to be trying to have sex with their clothing on. You shivered at the sight. You never remembered people doing that before. Did you just not notice or care before?  Or you only notice because of your detective experience? You couldn’t say, but you tried to enjoy yourself. Allowing your body to sway with the music, doing what your body felt was right. But after a few hours you felt someone dancing on you, their alcohol tainted hands and mouth attempting to seduce you. When you turned you met the amethyst purple eyes and blonde hair of the handsome man who gave you your drink.

               "What the hell are you doing?" you growled, pulling away from him. He smirked down at you, those cunning eyes carefully studying you.

               "I'm doing what everyone who comes to a club does - dancing on someone attractive," Shou said, you glared at him.

               "Well find someone who's not me!" you snapped, "leave me alone." You checked your watch: 11:30. You should have been back to HQ hours ago.

               "What? Gotta leave already, doll?" You carefully watched the boy,

               "Yeah, actually" you said slowly, "gotta get back." You had to get back to L, your hazed mind realized what your sober mind had denied: you had to apologize and make up with your beloved panda. Also, you had a sudden craving for him. You stepped backwards, and quickly made your way through the crowd. You knew Shou was watching your back, you could feel those burning violet eyes. Outside was windy and bitterly cold, taking your breath away. You peered through the darkness, eyeing the streets you had gone there on. You were shivering as the cold surrounded you.

               "Why does HQ have to be so far away?!" you whined to the open air. There weren’t many people out, any who saw you walking thinking you were crazy. You felt someone watching you, and they weren’t the usual friendly eyes that L normally sent after you as body guards.

               "You lost, doll?" growled Shou's voice behind you. You turned to find the olive skinned boy, his blonde hair whipping around in the wind. You glared at him,

               "I told you to leave me alone! I can find my way back on my own!" you snapped, causing the blonde to smirk.

               "You know, there aren’t many like you. Normally I sweet talk 'em, make 'em an extra hard drink and before you know it they're a-swoonin' in my arms. I haven’t seen many girls refuse me before." You rolled your eyes,

               "Wow, way  _not_  to be humble. Why anyone would be attracted to you I'll never know," you grunted, Shou's eye twitched and you saw his fists curl. "Makes me glad my boyfriend doesn’t get out much. Then again, unlike you, he's no fool."

               "What'd you call me?" There was a hand on your shoulder and a familiar voice beside you.

               "I believe she called you a fool," said the voice, you froze then slowly turned.

               "Eh - Ryuzaki!" you squealed, then mumbled: "speak of the devil."

               “Who the hell is this guy?! Kinda weird lookin’ if you ask me,” noted Shou, causing you to glare.

               “This is my boyfriend, bastard.” Shou’s eyes widened before he started laughing hysterically.

               “Your boyfriend?! You’ve got to be kidding me!” he laughed, holding his stomach.

               “Common, a hot chick like you could totally do better than this weir-!” You shrieked as L kicked the bastard in the face, sending him flying.

               “What did you do that for?!” you squeaked, a hand going to your mouth.

               “Yo–You weren’t going to go with him, s–so I don’t see why that matters,” L stuttered flatly, looking to the side of you to avoid eye contact; you bit your lip knowing he was right.

               “So – why are you here, anyway?” you asked as you two began to walk towards the car that L had came in.

               “Well, I – I can’t very well leave you on your own, now can I?” You glared at him as you crawled in the car, him behind you.

               “I’m not a child, L,” you said bitterly, but the black haired man only stared at you. “Don’t give me that look.” A slight smirk appeared on his pale lips, which caused you great annoyance.

               “You–You’re angry with me,” he stated, there was no question of that. He was always the level headed one while you were a bit hot headed. The argument earlier was because you lost your temper. While you raised your voice and paced, L simply sat watching you and kept an even tone; you never understood how he could be so patient with you.

               “I just want to go to Norway to visit my sister,” you grumbled, slouching back in your seat with your arms across your chest. It was silent for a few minutes before you spoke again. You sighed and sat up straight, looking at the man who sat across from you.  “L, I’m sorry for losing my temper earlier. I didn’t mean to, it’s just – I’ve been planning this trip for months, then you said you weren’t allowing me to go. I’m not very good at talking through things, and I insinuate a lot. Although I’m sure you don’t need me telling you to figure that out. I know you have enough to worry about without me adding on the extra stress. I hope you can forgive me.” L smiled this time, it wasn’t one you got often, then nodded. This caused you to cast him a strange look.

               “This is a first for you, [Name],” L said quietly, “I’m proud of you, you apologized on your own.” You blushed, looking away from your beloved.

               “This is a first for you, as well.” For once you caught L off guard,

               “What do you mean?” You chuckled then sat next to L, gently leaning your head on his shoulder; you felt him go unnervingly still.

               “First, you normally have a roundabout way of complimenting and praising me, this is the first you’ve said it outright. Second – you usually stutter when you talk to me, you didn’t this time, but when you do it’s not as bad as when we first met. In fact – I think it’s cute. But, I do have to inquire as to why you do. You’re not like that when you talk to others,” you noted, gently tapping your chin with your index finger. L stayed silent, and so it was for the rest of the ride.

               When you got back, Misa ignored you but the rest of task force kept tossing questions at you.

               “Where were you?! We were worried!”

               “Why did you yell at Misa?!”

               “What the hell happened?”

               “L went after you, do you know how bad that is?”

               One after another you were yelled at, but your mind was coming off of your alcohol buzz and all you wanted was a nice bed. Never, in the two and a half years you had been with L, had you two been in the same bed. Not that he slept in one, if he slept it was in that odd sitting position of his.

               “Shut up why don’t you. Like – seriously, I don’t need your lip!” you growled, casting them a glare from your spot on the stairs. Immediately they quieted down, and you continued up the stairs mumbling to yourself. “You wouldn’t understand anyway, you’re all a bunch of fools.” You grumbled as you made your way back up to your apartment, then carelessly swayed this way and that while trying to change into pajamas. After you changed, you laid down and stared at the ceiling. You had apologized but you still didn’t feel right. Maybe because you ran off? You sighed, closed your eyes and rolled over, upon opening your eyes again, you shrieked. You bolted straight up and heaved in a few shaky breaths. Lying beside you, for the first time ever, was L. He had been staring at you, per usual, probably trying to figure out what you were thinking.

               “What the hell are you doing?!” you snapped, glaring at him. He sat up, curling into his usual position, then spoke.

               “I had been thinking about what you asked me earlier. About why I stutter around you,” L stated, then pressed his thumb to his lips. “I suppose it’s because – you make me nervous.”

               “Thanks, genius, even I could have figured that out. But normally a guy only stutters when he talks to a girl if she does something magnificent or is wearing something breath taking that she wouldn’t normally. We’ve been together for two and a half years and I’ve only ever gotten a few solid sentences out of you and –” You were cut off by soft lips on your own, by – the first actual kiss you and L had shared. You blushed and kissed him back, but then he pulled away.

               “I arranged a plane for you and me in the morning for Norway,” he said, you sat there frozen.

               “But I thought –” L shrugged,

               “I don’t enjoy seeing you upset.” With that he got up and wandered to the door, however, he stopped in the door way and turned to you. Suddenly, something came out of L’s mouth that was rare for him; so uncharacteristic of him that you didn’t think he was capable of such thoughts. You wondered if the correct man had rescued you after he said it: “there’s nothing you do that isn’t breath taking,  _that_ is why you make me stutter.” With that, L disappeared out the door, softly closing it behind him.  You blushed and laid back down, you couldn’t believe what you had just heard. You chuckled, and smiled to yourself,

               “And that’s why I love L,” you whispered, “always full of surprises, that one.” With one last chuckle, you drifted off to sleep.

 

~


End file.
